


Pillow talk

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Saihara is horny, Sleepovers, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi decides to sleep in Shuichis room for the night, who would’ve known it would be the night Shuichi is feeling extra pent up.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut or writing any story so go easy on me i just love these boys

Shuichi and Kokichi have been dating for a few months now, being in a killing game really put their trust on edge but they managed to break through each other's walls and balance each other out.

Shuichi was currently on sitting on his bed waiting for the arrival of his boyfriend. god, even calling Kokichi his boyfriend caused butterflies in his stomach 

Kokichi suggested the idea of him sleeping in his room tonight. Of course Shuichi wasn’t opposed to the idea and how could he say no when Kokichi was so excited.

It just turned 10:00pm so Kokichi should be here any minute, after thinking that, practically on queue Shuichi jumped as his boyfriend barged into the room pillow in hand.

”Hello my beloved!~” Kokichi sang as he took a seat next to Shuichi on the bed “i’m sorry i kept you waiting, serious evil tasks had to be done..but you know that’s a lie i was dreading coming here for the night, why did you insist i sleep here anyways?” 

Shuichi sighed knowing full well it was Kokichi himself who insisted on him staying the night. Shuichi rested his head in the crook of the leaders neck and snaked his arms around him. 

You could say he had a pretty stressful day and all he wanted was to be alone with his boyfriend. Kokichi was taken back by this but quickly accepted it and played one had in Shuichi’s hair playing with it.

”Whats wrong shumai? Did chasing bad guys all day tire you out?” If by bad guys Kokichi meant the mastermind then of course, Shuichi always overworked himself because of them.

”I just...don’t want to think about anything but you right now” Shuichi mumbled. 

“Oh? Well that’s perfect because you know i only want your eyes on me nishishi~” Kokichi moved his hands from Shuichis hair down to his hips, rubbing softly “And is there anything i can do in particular to help you?” 

Oh god, just the simple feeling of Kokichis hands on his hips made him want more already. He just needs Kokichi.

“P-Please..” Shuichi whined, already forming a hardness in his pants.

”mmm” Kokichi hummed, “You’re so cute Shuichi! i should make you beg really.

”D-Don’t do that just..” Shuichi shifted the position of the two so he on Kokichi lap and their clothed cocks were pressed together.

”Ohh getting bold there my beloved~ fine fine i won’t make you beg for it, your desperation is a huge turn on so i want to get on with the show.”

Kokichi was half hard but that was soon gonna change once he tightened his grip on Shuichis hips and began rocking him up and down.

”h-haa..” Shuichi moaned, he got the message and helped Kokichi out by grinding down and creating delicious friction.

“You always get so needy and desperate when you’re stressed out shu. What happened to our wholesome sleepover hmm?”

Shuichi sped up being true to Kokichi words, he really was desperate. “mhn! i- ah! i just couldn’t think about anything else!” Shuichi panted.

”I wonder if you’d be able to last a week without my cock” Kokichi hummed “What would the others say if they found out you were this much of a slut for me?”

Shuichi just bounced on Kokichis erection desperate to get both of them off and make a mess of perfectly clean pants.

”nngh! ah! K-Kokichi i’m r-really close-!” Shuichi whimpered 

“m-me too Shu..god i wish i could just fuck up into your tight hole right now” Kokichi said as he brought their lips together in a lust filled make out session.

Shuichi pulled back and chased after the sweet release he’s been craving for so long.

”K-Kokichi!!” Shuichi wailed as he came into his boxers and continued to ride out his orgasm.

Shorty after Kokichi came with a cry of the detectives name and slammed his hips up once more into his beloved.

After they both seemed to calm down a quiet laugh of Kokichis was heard and Shuichi looked down lovingly at him.

”Wow shumai you’re so mean, tricking me into thinking we were gonna have a nice little sleepover” Kokichi teased as he pulled Shuichi off his lap.

Shuichi chuckled and stood up prompting Kokichi to do the same.

”We need to get out of these clothes before we can sleep, i’m sure you’re very tired after that” Shuichi hummed as he walked over to his dresser. 

“Nope! I’m not tired at all~ actually i can go for a round two!” Shuichi heard his boyfriend say as he brought over clean clothes and underwear for Kokichi to put on.

“I know that’s a lie darling” Shuichi said softly as he got changed and threw his dirty clothes on the floor, he can deal with them tomorrow.

After they were both changed and ready for bed, Shuichi turned off his light and laid down next to Kokichi and snugly brought him into his arms.

”Thank you kokichi..” He pressed a soft kiss to his lovers lips. 

“Goodnight my beloved..” Kokichi whispered and fell into a deep sleep in his boyfriends arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> The embarrassment is kicking in


End file.
